


Special Delivery

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU mashup, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Contractor Dean, Fluff, Knitter Castiel, M/M, Meet-Cute, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Castiel accidentally gets a package meant for his sexy neighbor.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_and_Three](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_and_Three/gifts).



> Okay so fun fact about this story: This is actually the first seed of an idea that developed into Satin and Sawdust, but I ended up not being able to use the premise for Reasons. I always wanted to do this little meet cute ficlet though, so thanks for giving me an excuse.

Working from home means pajamas as a uniform.  There’s a lot of advice against it; stuff about “getting into a professional mindset” by “dressing like you’re going to the office” and other bullshit that probably works for others, but Castiel doesn’t subscribe to those notions.  Especially not before he’s on his third cup of coffee, and even then, why dirty another set of clothing? He  _hates_ doing laundry.

Of course, he does have to leave his apartment sometimes.  For meetings, or to deliver the finished product to the office.  But for the short trips to the office to pick up his mail and deliveries, pajamas are  _just fine._ It’s not like a t-shirt and some Ninja Turtle patterned sleep pants are indecent, or anything.

Not that he cares what people think about how he’s dressed.  He’s only on coffee number two, and social functioning doesn’t start until halfway through cup three.

He’s more alert than usual this morning though, even if he isn’t awake enough to justify changing into normal daytime clothing.  A new neighbor has moved in across the hall, and Castiel catches him leaving for work sometimes.  The eye candy is almost equal to a third and fourth dose of caffenation.  Brown hair, scruff, freckles, and either green or hazel eyes–maybe light brown?–plus a body built to kneel before in worship and supplication… The guy’s practically built to Castiel’s taste.

And oh how he’d like a taste.

Maybe he should start the caffeine infusion earlier.  So he’ll feel fortified enough to start a conversation one of these days instead of just exchanging a smile, a wave, and a quiet hello before they go their separate ways.  And he can finally get close enough to figure out the guy’s true eye color.  It would be worth getting up earlier.  He’s not a fan of mornings, but he’s a fan of hot potentially single guys.  He can make an exception.

Unfortunately he seems to have missed the object of his desire this morning.  The door across the hall stays firmly closed for the few minutes Castiel lingers, hoping to get his other morning fix.  But he decides it’s just a little too chilly out to loiter any longer, and he heads down to the office to pick up his mail.

There’s three packages for him today, and he’s pleasantly surprised because he wasn’t expecting one of them for another day or two.  That means he can get started on the next project earlier than he’d promised.  He can use the extra time that saves him to stock up a few pre-made things for his Etsy shop.

He goes over a mental plan for what kind of crazy sweaters he can design for the shop as he opens the boxes.  He smiles as he unpacks the Alpaca yarn, pausing to pet the soft green.  This one is for himself, and he promises he won’t use it for any commissions this time.  He’s got a lovely scarf in mind, and since the weather is getting cooler, he needs to get started soon if he wants to use it this winter.  

The second box is full of regular wool, and he checks to make sure all the colors he requested were included.  Last time his order had been short a few hanks, and it had been a huge pain in the ass to get everything straightened out with his supplier.  Everything is fine this time though, and he’ll still be on track for his current projects.

The third box should contain the vegan yarns.  Not his favorite to work with, but he respects that people choose a lifestyle that requires it, and they still want mittens, scarves, and sweaters.  Plus they’re usually okay with paying extra for the cotton yarn instead of the acrylic. So as long as they’re willing to shell out the cash, he’s willing to knit out the goods.

When he opens the box, he smiles when he’s greeted with a rainbow of colors and reaches in to pull out the plastic wrapped skeins.  He rips at the plastic, and then his sub-optimally caffeinated brain catches up with reality and he realizes that he’s not holding yarn at all, but something satiny.  Whole cloth, not the materials to make it.

It’s a pair of panties.

Castiel blinks at the red satin in his hand.  “This is not what I ordered.”

He pulls out a few more plastic wrapped bundles.  All panties. What the hell?  

Finally he reaches the order sheet.  And when he reads the information printed at the top, horror creeps through him.  This package wasn’t meant for him.  He doesn’t recognize the name, but he definitely recognizes the apartment number.  It’s for… his new neighbor.  

“Oh,  _no._ ”

***

Dean is more than ready to get home and relax after the day he’s had.  Too many fires to put out at the job site, and feathers to unruffle when he had to advise the client that the new timeline they were requesting wouldn’t be tenable.  Seriously what is up with folks agreeing to an estimated finish date, and then wanting it done in half the time?  Entitled bastards.

At least it’s Friday, and he shouldn’t be needed for anything for the weekend.  He’s going to cozy up to a few beers and the episodes of Doctor Sexy building up in his DVR and  _relax_.  

Plus, he’s got a package waiting for him that he’s been looking forward to for days.  Just the thought of it puts an extra bounce in his step as he locks up his car and heads for the office.

Ten minutes later, his good mood goes up in a puff of metaphorical smoke.  The package isn’t actually there.

“Are you sure the email said it was delivered today?” the receptionist asks for the third time.

He waves his smartphone at her.  “Got the delivery notification email right here.”

Her vaguely hopeful expression crumbles and she shakes her head.  “I’m so sorry, it’s really not here.  I even checked to see if it got left on someone’s desk instead of in the mail room.  There isn’t anything addressed to you.”

Dean sighs and tucks his phone away.  Well there goes part of his weekend plans.  And on top of it he has to deal with reporting a lost shipment to the vendor.  Fun stuff.  “Thanks for checking anyway.”

She smiles sympathetically.  “Have a good evening.”

Despite his disappointment about the missing package, his plans aren’t totally ruined.  So his smile is mostly genuine. “Thanks, you too.”

A few minutes later he lets himself into his apartment, and he leans back against the door and just breathes for a few seconds.  It’s quiet and dark and it’s nice not having anyone needing his attention.  It really had been a rough week, and he feels like he hasn’t had a minute to stand still for days.  The only bright spots in his week have been the notification that his present to himself had been delivered, and the few times he’d caught a glimpse of his hot neighbor across the way.

Those are always good days.  It’s become something of an obsession for him to see what kind of wacky pajama bottoms the guy’ll be wearing each time they meet.  Dude’s got quite the collection, ranging from bumble bees, to kittens, to hammers and saws, to superheroes.  Plus he’s fucking sexy with his sleepy eyes and mumbled greetings.  He never quite looks like he’s all the way awake, but he always greets Dean with a warm smile and a dorky little wave that leaves Dean feeling light and bouncy all the way to his car.

Maybe when this construction project is done he’ll take a few less intensive jobs. He can see if his hot neighbor wants to hang out a bit.  Even if he’s not into dudes, it would be nice to make a friend in the new place.  Dean’s used to having a roommate, but now that he’s living on his own, it’s a little lonely in his down time.

“Oh well,” he says into the empty apartment.  “At least I’ve still got Doctor Sexy.”

A light knock between his shoulder blades startles him away from the door.  He looks at it suspiciously for a moment before putting his eye to the peephole to see who’s knocking.  When he gets a glimpse of wild dark hair and blue eyes, he jerks back in surprise.

Why is Hot Neighbor knocking on his door?

Only one way to find out.

When he opens the door, Hot Neighbor seems startled.  He stares up at Dean with wide, very blue eyes, that immediately make Dean’s world fall away for a few seconds.

“Oh,” Hot Neighbor breathes.  “ _Green._ ”

The non-sequitur bring everything back. “What?”

“What?” his neighbor parrots, squinting in confusion.

_Oh no, he’s cute._  Dean’s internal monologue sometimes has a knack for stating the obvious.  He shakes his head, dislodging the thought and dismissing the previous exchange.  “Uh, hi.”

Hot Neighbor shakes his head too, apparently also needing the mental reset.  “Hello,” he says, and damn his voice is just as sexy when he’s fully awake as it is when he’s sleepy.  “You’re Dean, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.  How did you–?” The question cuts off when he realizes that Hot Neighbor is holding a box.  That’s been opened. “Oh.”

Heat rushes into his cheeks when he realizes that this guy has probably seen what exactly is in that box.  It’s only slightly reassuring when he also blushes, all the way to his hairline.  At least Dean’s not alone in his mortification.

“Sorry, I picked this up with my other packages,” his neighbor says, holding the box out to Dean.  He clears his throat and smiles. It looks forced.  “Your girlfriend has excellent taste.”

Maybe it’s because he’s tired, or maybe it’s shock from the situation, or maybe he’s just a dumbass, but Dean’s mouth opens and the truth comes out.  “No, these are for me.”

If the increased heat in his cheeks is any indication, he’s about to spontaneously combust.

“ _Oh,_ um…” His neighbor lifts the box in Dean’s direction again.  His smile turns to something far more genuine.  There’s humor there, but also… maybe interest?  “Well,  _you_ have excellent taste.”

Okay yeah that’s probably interest.

Dean finally takes the box, unsure how else to respond to the compliment other than “thanks, man.”

The guy nods and grins brightly.  “Anyway, uh… have a good evening, Dean.”  He does his dorky little wave and turns back to his own apartment.

Before he can open the door, Dean’s brain finally shifts into the correct gear.  “Wait, what’s your name?”

Hot Neighbor turns with his hand on the knob.  “Oh, I’m Castiel. Or Cas.  People call me Cas.”

“Castiel,” Dean says, relishing the way it feels to say.  “I was going to veg out with a beer and some trashy TV.  I got a few extra beers if you’d like a drink.”

Hot Neighbor–Castiel–Cas, beams so brightly that Dean’s a little dazzled by it.  “Yes, I’d like that.”

Thrilled, Dean steps aside and gestures for Castiel to come inside.  When he shuts the door behind them, his eyes fall on Castiel’s ass. Through his admiration of the shapely body he notices that Cas is still wearing pajamas.  They’re covered in Ninja Turtles.  “Dude, your pants are awesome.”

Castiel turns and flicks his eyes down at the box in Dean’s hands then meets his eyes.  “Yours too.”

“Maybe we can do a fashion show for each other some time,” Dean suggests, feeling brave.  If Cas was going to be weird about the panties, he wouldn’t be here now, right?

“I think I’d like that  _very_ much.”

Oh yeah, they’re going to get along great.  

Unless…

“I’ve got a bunch of Doctor Sexy on the DVR.  That sound okay?”

Castiel practically glows with excitement.  “It’s my favorite show.”

Dean grins.  “Awesome.  Have a seat, I’ll get you that beer after I put these away.”  

Yup.  Definitely going to get along like a house on fire.


End file.
